Atala
Atala Hornraven Atala Hornraven is one of the major Fillainian gods. She's typically categorized with "The Six," a group of six deities who ascended together in one ritual during the Year of Ascension. Biography Early Life Born to the ruling noble family of Alva's Pass, on the northern border of the Human kingdom of Rolinar, Atala as a child was well-known for being capricious and unpredictable. She would run free in the town and its neighboring villages, and strange events (now understood to be the early signs of her talents as a Sorceress) followed her wherever she went. When Atala was in her adolescence, scandal shook her family: her father's younger brother, long overlooked by the rest of the family, attempted to stage a coup against the king of Rolinar. When this attempt failed, the Hornravens were stripped of their titles and exiled to nearby Llorien. This event, while minor in the larger scheme of the world, would shape Atala's life and later the history of human civilization. Mercenary Work Once Atala reached adulthood, she began to grow into her latent magical abilities. She found herself able to learn new magic by feel, rather than from books in contrast to the University Wizards around her. Once she had mastered her powers enough to rely on her spells, Atala set out to work as a mercenary. She took several minor jobs as a caravan guard in the Chaos lands, but quickly found that this work did not fulfill her- Atala sought redemption for her family, and revenge on the king who had cast them down. It was during this time that a variety of Atala's Wild Magic effects marked her forever as a Sorceress, reducing her physical age to twelve and her skin color to a deep blue. The Six Atala's fortunes shifted when she, along with four other mercenaries travelling through the area, responded to a call for help to the small village of Plath. A Warlock had kidnapped the local lord's daughter seeking the famed Elven Wizard Viriel, and put the town under siege by fire elementals. The five adventurers quickly defeated the warlock and his summoned creatures, and saved the child. However, this conflict would soon prove to be more far-reaching than any could have anticipated. The five adventurers travelled widely across the Chaos coast of the world, seeking information about how to gain extraordinary amounts of power via magic. Finding Viriel, and assisting her in her research, the group would eventually end up in Rolinar in 237 AD and invoke the Rite of Ascension, becoming gods. Atala herself, as the sorceress casting the spell, usually takes most of the blame for the resulting fall of Rolinar. Goddess Having betrayed her civilization, species, and closest friends for power, Atala is generally regarded as one of the darker gods in the Fillain setting. As such, Atala is generally worshipped under the following domains: * Treachery * Deceit * Revenge * Black Magic * Patron Goddess of Tieflings Worship of Atala is usually carried out in secret, lest the servants of more righteous gods strike them down. Most cults of Atala are human or Tiefling in makeup, despite the near-eradication of the Human race by Atala's hand. Relationships Alliance with Absard Absard, the Demon responsible for assisting in the first casting of the Rite of Ascension, is a known ally of Atala. Due to the bargain that gained the goddess her powers, all Demigod children born to Atala are Tieflings, and as much many Tieflings in Fillain can trace their lineage directly back to her. Erevan There is known animosity between Atala and Erevan, the god of balance. Once allies, Erevan holds Atala solely responsible for the drastic shift in power between the various races of the world and the resulting chaos of the next few thousand years. Worshippers of the two deities often challenge each other to duels on sight, and the two gods are constantly in conflict in the outer planes. The grudge between these two seems eternal. Dymphna Atala and Dymphna, the first Kraken, are allies. They were friends in their moral life, sharing a love of chaos and destruction. To this day, it is said that no Kraken will attack a ship at sea if there is even a single Tiefling on board, mirroring the eternal friendship between their matriarchs.